The Gorilla Club
by rachyluvsvictorious
Summary: Auslly! One-Shot! Ally tries getting over her stage fright but fails and then has to prove to DEz and Trish she can take risks! may be slight Trez!


**Austin and Ally**

**The Gorilla Club**

******A/N: So, I wrote this on my iPod, so it might suck **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin And Ally or The Gorilla Club **

*in school*

It's the school talent show, Ally wanted to try to get over her stage fright, when it's her up there and not Galexus Nova

" Okay, Ally,here, your up next" Austin says handing Ally his favorite acoustic guitar.

" Thanks, Austin." Ally says

" You nervous?" He asks

" Extremely" she says,

" Relax, You'll be great" He says with a wink

" Thanks." Ally says hugging him

" I gotta go take my seat," he says " but I'll come backstage after your done" with that he walks away

" And up next we have..." the teacher who's 'hosting' the talent show pauses then questioningly says " Ally Dawson?"

Ally takes a deep breath and walks out on the stage, suddenly feeling the entire schools eyes on her, people ask in a low whisper " who is that?" or " does she even go to this school?"

" Hey," she swallows her nerves " I'm Ally Dawson - and this is - " Ally looks down and tries her best to hold back her tears,

" Come on, Ally," Austin whispers to himself " Don't back out now,"

" this is a song I wrote myself," Ally says quickly, beginning to strum the first few notes on the guitar, Ally's mouth opens to sing but all that comes out is a small, hoarse squeak, she tries again but the same thing happens " I'm so sorry," she whispers into the mic tears forming in her eyes, with that she runs off stage,

" Ally!" Austin's voice rings through the room, as he quickly runs after her

" Ally, are you okay?" Dez and Trish ask Ally worriedly as she runs past them, pushing the guitar into Dez's hands and running into the gym, leaning against the lockers, breathless, both from being nervous and from running ,

" Ally!" She hears Austin's voice call from somewhere in the locker room, " Ally, are you in here?" Austin almost walks past her but sees her and walks towards her

" I can't believe I chickened out again," Ally says throwing her head back in frustration

" Hey, at least you tried," Austin says rubbing her arm,

" I just wanted to be able to sing in public again," Ally says, a lump forming in her throat

Trish and Dez then appear,

" Ally, what happened up there?" Trish asks

" I got scared" Ally says quietly

" Called it, pay up, Trish" Dez says and Trish groans reaching into her pocket and handing Dez $5

" wait you two made a bet on what happened?" Ally asks

" No we just both guessed what happened and then said whoever was right got 5 dollars from the other one, I guessed you caught a cold and couldn't sing" Trish explains

" I guessed you would be your usual, shy and unwilling to take a risk self and chicken out," Dez said

" wait," Ally says " I am so willing to take risks"

" Please," Trish scoffs

" You always follow the rules." Dez laughs

" There's nothing wrong with that," Austin says to Dez

" You know what, I am going to prove that I can take risks," Ally's says

" How?" Trish says

" I'm going to-" Ally thinks for a second " Go to the Gorilla club." Ally states proudly

" Oh, nononono" Austin says quickly trying not to let his precious songwriter get hurt

" Okay," Trish says a devious smile creeping onto her and Dez's face " But if we win you have to," Dez leans down to Trish's ear and whispers something " oh that's good" she tells him

" If we win, you and Austin have to kiss"

" WHAT?!" Austin and I say in unison, Austin's face turning beet red

" You heard me," Trish says

" and if you lose, you and Dez have to kiss," Ally says making Austin let out a short loud laugh.

" Eeeww" Dez and Trish say in unison

" Well, do we have a deal or don't we?" Ally asks

" No, no we don't," Austin says trying to stop the deal, not that he would mind kissing Ally, he just doesn't want her getting hurt

" Fine, prove to us you're a risk-taker" Trish says

" No, you don't need to prove anything, Ally," Austin says, still attempting to get Ally's attention

" Fine, see you at the Gorilla club at 6" Ally says, with that Trish and Dez both leave

" Really, Ally?" Austin asks

" What?"

" That club can be really dangerous"

" oh, come on Austin, it can't be that bad"

" Have you seen the Gorilla club?"

" No, but surely it won't kill me."

" I don't know, Ally, that club is dangerous, I just don't want you getting hurt." Austin says

" I won't, Austin, I promise"

" Okay, I'll see you tonight," Austin says starting to walk away

" Wait, Austin!" Ally says catching his arm " can you drive me there?"

" sure," Austin says with a chuckle

*The gorilla club*

" What's this for?" Ally asks as a clipboard a sheet of paper and a pen is handed to her

" It's just making sure that you won't sue the place if you get... Dead" Austin answers, handing his and Ally's signed sheets bac to the security

" So what risk should we take first?" Ally asks Austin looking around

" just being here is a risk," Austin says, causing Ally to just roll her eyes

" What about... That?" Ally says pointing towards huge silver swinging balls

" No," Austin says

" Why not?" Ally pouts

" Those balls are really heavy, Ally, you could get hurt" Austin tells her

" So what? That comes with being a risk taker." Ally says running over to them

" But, Ally, You're not a risk-taker, " Austin sighs, _' I just want my, shy, clumsy songwriter' _He thinks walking towards her,

" Okay, to win the game you gotta run across, get the hoops and bring them back here, but these huge metal balls are going to be swinging back and forth," The game operator **( A/N: I don't know what it's called)** "Okay, you ready?"

" Ready," Ally says preparing to run,

" Go," With that Ally starts running dodging the first ball, but on the second is hit and pushed down into the mud

" Ally!" Austin says worriedly running into the mud " Are you okay?"

" Yeah," Ally says in a pained voice, pushing herself up into a sitting position,

" I told you this was dangerous," Austin says pulling leaves out of Ally's hair, Ally pouts as she feels a lump in her throat

" What's wrong?" Austin asks her

" I just really wanted to take risks, and be not clumsy for once in my life," Ally says " I felt like if I could do something like this I could get up on stage again,"

" And that's why you made the bet with Dez and Trish," Austin figures out

" Yeah" Ally mumbles loud enough for Austin to hear, " like when I'm on stage and everyone's looking at me expecting me to be really really talented, but, Austin what if I'm not?" Ally says near in tears,

Austin opens his mouth to say something but Trish comes over

" So Ally? Take any risks yet?" Trish asks

" I tried the Balls Of Pain, but I fell off." Ally tells her standing up and sitting on a step, Austin following her sitting right beside her

" So you lose the bet!" Trish says happily

" No!" Ally says, " We still have some time here,"

" No we don't, I have to get home soon! "

" Okay, Okay, I lost the bet, let's just go," Ally says sadly

" Uh! Not yet, you lost, so now you and Austin have to kiss!" Trish smirks

" WHAT?!" Austin and Ally say in unison,

" That was the bet, Ally." Trish says

" Should we?" Austin asks Ally nervously, looking at her

" I don't know," Ally says her cheeks turning red.

" Well, you did make the bet" Austin says tapping his foot

" And I did loose," Ally says fidgeting

" So..." Austin trails of

" Should we?" Ally finishes looking down at her interesting feet, Austin sighs and looks at Ally's nervous figure, He slides his fingers under her chin tilting her face up towards him, he then presses his lips against hers, moving his hand to her cheek, Ally's hands rest on Austin's chest as their lips move in sync with each other, both feeling butterflies explode in their stomachs. Soon they run out of air and break the kiss, Austin resting his forehead on Ally's breathing heavily, A small smile on his face, They both jump back when they hear someone clear their throat turning a deep shade of red

" So, Ally lost the bet?" Dez asks Trish

" Yep," Trish answers smiling brightly " come on, Dez you're driving me home," Trish says dragging him out

Austin and Ally sit in an uncomfortable silence which eventually Austin breaks " We should probably get home too," He says shyly

" Yeah, we should," Ally says and both of them stand and start to walk towards Austin's car, as they walk Austin feels Ally's small hand brushing against his and decides to grab her hand and intertwine their fingers. Austin drives Ally to her house and walks her to her door.

" So..." Austin trails off leaning his arm against the door frame

" So..." Ally trails off

" What does this make us?" Austin asks " Like are we dating now?"

" I don't know," Ally says looking at her shoes, there's a long pause before Austin breaks the awkward silence

" Ally?" He says

" What?" Ally says looking up at him

" Will you go out with me?" Austin asks hopefully

Ally looks shocked for a moment before smiling and nodding her head causing Austin to laugh and kiss her for the second time that night, he wraps his arms around her petite waist as she puts one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair.

*2 days later*

Ally stands nervously shifting from foot to foot

" Ally, chill out, there's only like 30 people out there," Austin tells her in an attempt to calm her down.

" I know, I'm just scared, what if they think I'm Horrible" Ally says reaching for a piece of her hair to chew on

" Ally," Austin says taking her hand away from her hair, " They won't, you're amazing on stage and off stage," He cups her face in his hands and pecks her quickly on the lips

" Thanks, Austin." She says making her way on stage

" hi, I'm Ally Dawson," She says into the mic, looking at the people in the small coffee shop, " This is a song I wrote with Austin Moon"

"_ Wah-oh Yeah_

_Stop, Hiding out in the shadows_

_Scared to show the world you exist_

_Don't, Lock yourself in the darkness_

_The world is so much brighter than this_

_Yeah, if you never take a shot_

_You're never gonna win_

_So turn it all around_

_And break down the walls, whoa_

_Don't be afraid to let them fall_

_Break down the walls_

_Whoa_

_And you can dare to have it all_

_Come on and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls_

_B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah_

_Change_

_You can fight it inside_

_Then don't have the strength that it takes_

_Oh and truth_

_You can twist and resist it_

_Or finally look it straight in the face_

_'Cause if you never take a shock, you're never gonna win_

_So find a way somehow_

_To break down the walls, whoa_

_Don't be afraid to let them fall_

_Break down the walls, whoa_

_And you can dare to have it all_

_Come on and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls_

_Go on and watch them tumble down_

_Feel all the doubt_

_Just crumble out_

_And let the light come pouring in_

_Just break down the walls, whoa_

_Don't be afraid to let them fall_

_Break down the walls, whoa_

_And you can dare to have it all_

_Come on and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls, whoa_

_Break down the walls, whoa_

_Break down the walls, whoa_

_Come on and take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls!"_

Ally finishes singing and the whole place erupts in cheers and clapping, She scans the place with her eyes seeing Trish,Dez,Lester and Austin, who catches her gaze and mouths to her _"Love You"_

**A/N: So... I know I said the first thing I would post would be a multi chapter story but I just got this idea one day and HAD to write it down, again I wrote this on my iPod and didn't really have time to look over it again as my practice exams start tomorrow! So as a break from studying I decided to very quickly look over this and post it, so, sorry if it sucked -_- School is really messing up my creativity and I posted an authors note at some point I can't really remember what day but I did ask for people to tell me if they wanted a shout out in my next story but no one answered so if you want a shout out in my next story, just say so, Alright rambling author's note aside, Please review, tell me what you liked about this or what you didn't like or if you have any suggestions for me, Okay, thank's for reading, I'm going to go look out my window now because I think a bird might be dying in my back garden, seriously every two minutes or so I can hear a huge squawk -_-  
**


End file.
